En un tunel
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Un derrumbe por culpa de el gruñon de silver los dejo ahi, ahora tendran que pensar algo para poder salir. El primero que escribo de pokemon n.n ONE-SHOT


DECLAIMER: POKEMON ES PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO, YO SOLO ESCRIBO POR QUE ME GUSTA xD

-Typhlosion usa lanza llamas!- el fuego ilumino el tunel, derrepente choco con un pared

-demonios!- el pelirrojo se jalo el cabello, la chica castaña suspiro, luego se acerco a su pokemon y lo acaricio

-bien hecho-le dedico una sonrisa y el pokemon se puso feliz

-y ahora que haremos?- el pelirrojo seguia frustrado, tenian que salir del lugar cuanto antes, uno de sus pokemon lo esperaba en el centro pokemon y el por acompañar a la chica se quedo ahi sin poder estar con su amigo

-hey Silver tranquilo-se acerco a el y le sonrio-buscaremos una forma de salir de aqui- el chico la miro algo estresado, pero esa sonrisa que la caracterisaba siempre lograba reconfortarlo y tranquilizarlo

-ok Lyra...-suspiro, ella camino hacia adelante junto con typhlosion, llego hacia el otro extremo del tunel, esta sellado. Solto un suspiro y regreso con Silver. El pelirrojo estaba acostada en el suelo mirando el techo del tunel.

-que pasara si no salimos de aqui?- dijo tras un largo silencio

-saldremos de aqui silver-dijo sentandose junto a el y recargandose en su pokemon

-sabes que no pregunte si saldriamos o no- la miro con expresion seria

-pues como sea yo se que saldremos-el se giro dandole la espalda, se sentia culpable, ella siempre era positiva, la entrada de la cueva estaba tapada por su culpa pero ella jamas le reprocho eso y el se sentia como un patan por exigirle una solucion. Lyra estaba acostada en typhlosion, el pokemon dormia y sus llamas se habian apagado, estaban en medio de la oscuridad. Silver se levanto del suelo y miro a la chica durmiendo, se le acerco y la miro bien de serca. Era muy linda, ese cabello castaño, sus labios rosados, su nariz, su cuerpo de mujer en crecimiento, siempre le gusto como era, desde que la conocio ya algunos años atras gracias a Gold. Se le acerco mas y noto que sudaba, su rostro se torno serio, el aire se acababa y ahi se volvia mas caliente. Decidio sacar a uno de sus amigos.

-feraligatr tenemos que encontrar un pokemon que nos ayude a salir de aqui- el pokemon asintio y comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro extremo del tunel, derrepente un diglett salio de la tierra, era su oportunidad, pero habia un inconveniente, ese diglett era pequeño y con un ataque fuerte se desmayaria y no podria atraparlo, el diglett estaba mirandolo con esos ojitos negros brillantes, Silver analizo otra opcion. Estaba pensando detenidamente, tenia superballs pero no podria atrapar al diglett con ellas y el con toda su energia, miro una piedrita a un lado de el, luego miro al diglett, se acerco a la piedra, la tomo y en un rapido movimiento la lanzo pero el pequeño pokemon fue mas veloz y se escondio en un hollo, Silver se enojo y fue directo al hollo.

-vamos pokemon! Sal de ahiii!- grito pero el pokemon no salia, golpeo el suelo, piso fuerte, grito dentro del agujero y el pokemon no salia. Feraligatr miraba a su entranador desesperado.

-rayos hace demasiado calor- dijo el pelirrojo sentado a un lado del agujero. Como todo buen pokemon, feraligatr uso chorro de agua empapando a Silver, el chico miro a su pokemon, estaba furioso.

-por que hiciste eso- grito histerico, el pokemon solo se rasco la cabeza con exprecion apenada, derrepente oyeron algo detras de ellos.

-diglett,diglett,diglett- los dos miraron y vieron a muchos digletts tras de ellos. Silver palidecio al ver tantos mirandolo y lo primero que hizo fue salir conrriendo en direccion a donde dormia lyra, feraligatr corrio detras de el y los diglett detras de ellos.

-Lyra! Lyraaaa!- la castaña desperto al mismo tiempo que su typhlosion, vio a Silver corriendo hacia ella y detras a los demas pokemon, se levanto de prisa y typhlosion se puso en guardia. Silver llego con ella e hizo lo mismo.

-que les hiciste silver?!- dijo mientras miraba a los diglett acercandose

-n-nada, yo solo queria atrapar uno para poder salir de aqui- la castaña lo miro y sonrio.

Los diglett llegaron con ellos y se detuvieron, Silver y Lyra los miraron confundidos, luego typhlosion y feraligatr tomaron de la ropa a sus entrenadores y los quitaron del camino. Los diglett siguieron y en segundos destaparon la entrada del tunel. Silver y Lyra miraron sorprendidos, los pokemon los... ayudaron? Ellos desaparecieron en el interior del tunel.

-eso fue.. Increible!- dijo animada Lyra, Silver bufo

-eres igual a Gold- derrepente sintio un beso en la mejilla de la chica

-lo que tu digas querido- le sonrio traviesa y camino fuera del tunel, el pelirrojo esta del mismo color que su cabello, se toco la mejilla, suspiro y sonrio, luego siguio a la chica junto a su amigo.

-oye- Silver la miro

-que sucede?-

-por que estas empapado?- luego feraligatr solto un sonidito de diversion, Silver miro hacia otro lado apenado

-por tratar de sacarnos del tunel- Lyra se le acerco al oido y el chico se estremecio

-gracias-

Los dos entrenadores siguieron su camino hacia el centro pokemon, con recuerdos que jamas pensaron les ocurririan...


End file.
